


Not The End

by omilymeers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hellfire Ward, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Ryan's life has been anything but easy. Beginning in the Red Room, and now, years later, in Real S.H.E.I.L.D. custody, she hasn't quite gotten to the 'happy' part of her life. But, with things quickly becoming more dangerous and complicated, will she ever get a chance to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is not the high of my life.  
This is the downhill.  
Being experimented on by the Red Room was how I started my year. And now at the end of it, I’m being held captive at Real S.H.I.E.L.D. This surprisingly hasn’t been the worst year of my life though.  
In front of me sits Robert Gonzales, and he has been asking questions, for the last 4 hours, about where I had been for the last year, who I was with, and what my soulmark says. I haven’t said a word, and Gonzales, I could feel, was frustrated.  
“Tell me where you’ve been, this is the last time I’m asking,” Gonzales says, spitting on my face in the process.  
“Seeing as I haven’t told you anything yet, why do you think I would tell you anything now?” I say, smirking slightly, leaning back in my chair. My dark brown hair falling behind my shoulders, and my green eyes start to twinkle, knowing I've won.  
“Take her to a cell, we’ll try again tomorrow.” he says. I can feel the frustration turn to anger.  
Someone yanks me up by shirt, accidentally lifting me off the floor, since I'm only 5'3, and pulls me out of the room. They lead me down hallways and down stairs. They finally shove me in a cell, and lock the door. I never tried to escape. Not because I would lose, but because we are on a boat, and I have no way to get off, as of right now.  
This continues for months, eating 2 meals a day, interrogation for about 4 hours, with Gonzales getting frustrated and sometime angry every time, and exercising in my cell when neither of these things are happening.  
When suddenly it stops, for 2 days no one comes to bring me back to the room.  
On the second day’s night, I make my escape. I have been planning it for months.  
Pick the cell lock.  
Run up the stairs next to my cell.  
Take 2 rights, then a left.  
Go up 2 flights of stairs.  
Then run down the long hallway to get to the deck.  
Steal an escape pod.  
Find Hunter, Grant, Leo or Clint.  
The plan works, up until I close the door to the escape pod, and someone bound though the door.  
It’s Hunter.  
“Who are you?”  
Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean? We’ve known eachother for years” I say, confused and slowly, forgetting about putting the escape pod in the water.  
Hunter smirks slightly, before saying, “I would remember meeting you.”  
I shake my head slightly before going back to the controls, and say, “Just sit down, I’ll get this in the water, and I can figure out if the same thing happened.”  
“What same thing?” he asks from over my shoulder.  
I glance at him quickly before going back to the controls. The first time in almost 2 years that I see him, and he doesn’t remember me. “I told you to sit down. We can talk when I’m done this.”  
He frowns at me slightly, before sitting in one of the seats. I quickly finish getting it into the water, and putting the coordinates, then turn to Hunter, not prepared for what I will have to do.  
“What did you mean by same thing?” he asks as soon as I sat down.  
I take a deep breath before starting, “Leo had his memories with Jemma tapered with.”  
“Leo Fitz?”  
“Yes. Him and Jemma are soulmates. It seems that someone removed their memories of them being together, and replaced them with them just being best friends.”  
He looks at me for a second, before bursting into laughter, and saying, “That’s impossible, you can’t change memories.”  
“They did it to you.”  
He stops laughing suddenly. “No one changed my memorises. I think I would remember that,” he says seriously, “I have a very good memory.”  
“I know that,” I say, quickly getting tired of him not believing me.  
“No you don’t! I have never met you before in my life!” Hunter yells, taking me by surprise  
“Fine Don’t believe me. I’ll show you,” I say.  
I quickly put my hands on the sides of his face, and concentrate on finding the locked away memories. I find them fairly easily, but also see a few that I would have prefered not to see (him and Bobbi sleeping together and Isabelle dieing are top of the list). I unlock the memories as fast as I can, and remove myself from his mind.  
I slump back in my seat, exhausted. The entire process had taken 10 minutes, and it takes a lot out of me.  
“Jamie?” he whispers in disbelief. I can feel concern, worry and happiness radiating off him.  
I turn my head to look at him, and smile slightly. “Hey.”  
“The first time I see you in 2 years, and the first thing you say is ‘hey’,” he says, looking at me concerned.  
“Don’t look at me like that, you're the one that had your head fucked with.” I say, closing my eyes.  
“I will look at you anyway I want, besides, we need to talk about what happened to you,” he says.  
I take a deep breath, take hold of his hand, then open my eyes before starting what happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

“HYDRA. The Red Room. It was a mix of both.” I say, “they’re the same thing.”  
Hunter’s eyes widen, and asks, “what did they do to you?”  
I look away, “You don't want to know.”  
“I do. Something happened to you, and I wasn't there to protect you.”  
“I don't need protection.”  
“I know.”  
“You won't think of me the same.”  
“Yes I will. There is nothing that could have happened that would make me think differently about you.”  
I take a deep breath before starting.  
“They had covered Grant and I in an alley, behind a cafe in France. Brought us to the facility where I was trained. They wanted me to be a Widow again, and I said no. They started experimenting on us. Something about extra potential. One day, I got my powers.”  
I look up at Hunter, and see a deviated expression on his face.  
“ I should have been there,” he says quietly, as if unsure what to say.  
I smile slightly, and say, “Then they would have taken you too. It was hard enough to get out, just me and Grant. He had to burn the entire facility down.”  
“He set an entire building on fire,” he says, clearly not believing it.  
“He got fire powers or something. Kept calling himself ‘Hellfire’ when I left him with Sheila.”  
“You left him with Fitz’s mum? Why the bloody hell would you do that?”  
“She wouldn't let him leave, and I had to go find you. Last time I talked to him, he was teaching her how to shoot a gun.”  
“My worst nightmare has come true.”  
“Could be worse. At least Grant likes you.”  
“He didn't for a long time.”  
“That was because you threw that cup at me.”  
“Trying to forget that Love.”  
I laugh slightly and put my forehead against his.  
“I missed you,” I say, barely a whisper.  
“I missed you too,” he whispers back.  
He kisses me for a moment, but then pulls back. He pulls off his shirt revealing my words on him ‘Hello’, on his rib cage, and then pulls my sweater off showing ‘Hello Beautiful’ over my heart. We lay down on the benches, so I can put my head on his chest and our soul marks touch.  
I can feel our bond become stronger again. After almost 2 years apart, I could hardly feel the bond anymore.


End file.
